Le Jeu des trônes
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Jeanne était prête à jouer, surtout avec son nouvel et puissant allié. Elle allait retrouver la place qui lui revenait de plein droit!
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos**

Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi Complot&Pouvoir, lancé par Marine, sur le forum Lady Oscar.

( Pour ceux qui voudraient visiter, vu que je ne peux pas mettre de lien direct, voici la démarche url: trois w point lady tiret du 6 oscar point xooit point fr )

_Intrigue :_

_Imaginez, on est dans l'épisode 6. Jeanne stoppe le Duc de Germain (ou d'Orléans je ne sais plus), lui demandant l'aumône pour une pauvre descendante des Valois.  
_

_Et si au lieu de la gifler, il lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute ? Ainsi grâce à elle, en prouvant que ce n'est pas une imposture, il parvenait à se rapprocher de la couronne grâce à elle ? _

Vous comprendrez donc que ceci est une What if fanfiction, voire un AU. Je me suis éclatée avec Jarjayes, j'espère avoir autant de fun avec cette fanfic et surtout, je ne me priverai pas pour casser des couples ! Je sais, je suis une sadique très méchante !

Le plan de la fanfiction est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à taper.

Elle sera plus courte que Jarjayes mais j'espère qu'elle sera de qualité égale.

Je suis plus axée One-Shots, les fanfictions à chapitres ne sont pas mon fort mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en me lisant.

Oscarement vôtre

Marina Ka-Fai


	2. Les Roses noires éclosent la nuit

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Jeanne était prête à jouer, surtout avec son nouvel et puissant allié. Elle allait retrouver la place qui lui revenait de plein droit!

Note de l'auteur: Le titre de la fanfiction est bien évidemment une référence à la série littéraire/TV Game of Thrones, série que j'adore. Vous trouverez sans doute quelques références par-ci par-là!

**Le Jeu des trônes **

**Chapitre 1: Les Roses noires éclosent la nuit**

_Paris, avril 1774_

Ce soir était un soir de printemps au vent très doux. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel de Paris et pour une raison que Jeanne ignorait, elle lui semblait plus brillantes que d'habitude. Ses pieds nus marchaient sur les pavés tièdes. Elle préférait quémander le soir. Plus de monde. Plus de nobles. Les pierres des rues ne brûlaient plus à cause du soleil ardent. Hélas, ce jour-là, elle avait fait chou blanc, les gens semblaient plus proches de leurs bourses que jamais. Un carrosse richement décoré passa à côté d'elle.

- Voilà ma chance! Se dit-elle

Elle courut après en criant " Arrêtez-vous! S'il vous plaît!". Elle monta sur le marche pied pour apercevoir à l'intérieur un noble à la chevelure aussi châtain que son imposante moustache. Ses yeux bleu de Prusse étaient glacials, ils lui firent frissonner l'échine et la jeune mendiante avait l'impression que la température venait brutalement de chuter.

- Oh Monseigneur ! S'il vous plaît, l'aumône pour une pauvre orpheline qui descend des Valois.

L'homme lui saisit alors brutalement le bras.

- J'ai connu personnellement le Duc de Saint-Rémi, dernier descendant des Valois. Comment oses-tu avoir l'outrecuidance que de te faire passer pour sa fille ?!

Jeanne releva un peu plus la tête et le noble put alors voir toute la fierté dont elle était capable.

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Je suis la fille du Duc de Saint-Rémi !

Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à le regarder.

- Si tu es son enfant, tu dois avoir des traits hérités de lui. Si tu m'as menti, je te couperai en deux.

- J'espère que votre épée n'a pas envie de sortir de son fourreau.

- Tu as son cran, c'est un bon point.

Il lui souleva un peu la tête et s'approcha. Elle pouvait sentir une odeur de musc émaner de lui. Il resta un moment ainsi, à la contempler. Elle avait ses yeux, un grain de beauté placé sous l'oeil gauche à l'instar de son prétendu géniteur, ses cheveux avaient la même couleur d'ébène. C'était une véritable aubaine ! Une pouilleuse qui était en fait une descendante des rois de France !

- Monte. Ordonna-t-il

Légèrement surprise, Jeanne obéit. Les coussins pourpres du carrosses étaient plus doux et moelleux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

- Raconte-moi ton histoire.

- Je m'appelle Jeanne. Ma mère, Nicole Lamorlière, était une servante au service du Duc de Saint-Rémi. Il s'est épris d'elle et a fait d'elle sa maîtresse. Je suis née peu après.

- Nicole... Oui, je l'ai connue. Un beau brin de femme. Je me souviens l'avoir vue grosse. Ton père était ravi. Sa bonne femme n'était pas fichue que de lui faire un gosse. Il avait prévu que d'annuler son mariage pour épouser ta mère et te légitimer, mais la maladie l'a emporté avant.

- Vous étiez l'ami de mon père, Monseigneur ?

- Son frère de lait. Mais dis moi, petite Jeanne, quel est ton rêve ?

Elle planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Retrouver la place qu'est la mienne, à Versailles, et non pas dans ces taudis puants. Je suis une descendante de rois, je mérite mieux.

- L'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi. Cocher ! A ma résidence !

Pendant tout le trajet, Jeanne observa les quartiers pauvres de la ville défiler et quitter son champ de vision. Le cauchemar était fini et la chance venait enfin de lui sourire. Finies les corvées, les travaux indignes, elle allait vivre en noble, en princesse même. Et pour que sa bonne étoile brille toujours, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Elle en faisait le serment.

_XXXXXX_

Le château du Duc de Germain était immense. Tout comme il imposait le respect. Il était en pierre grise brute, l'architecture était de style gothique. La demeure semblait âgée mais forte, debout malgré le temps qui avait érodé les roches. Jeanne fut conduite dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il y faisait si bon ! Elle avait un immense lit à baldaquin avec des breloques d'or pur, les draps et tentures en velours pourpre. Les meubles étaient en acajou. Cette pièce seule était plus grande que son ancienne maison et celle de ses deux voisins réunies. Son nouveau protecteur avait ordonné qu'on la baigne et qu'on la pare avec des atours plus appropriés à sa condition. Alors que sa servante lui lavait le dos, elle lui apprit que la chambre et les robes appartenaient à la petite sœur du duc, qui les avaient laissées à son frère pour sa future fille s'il en avait une. Elle était désormais mariée, avait eu quatre fils et il était évident que c'était elle « qui portait la culotte » dans le couple. Jeanne fut vêtue d'une robe verte rappelant ses yeux, ses cheveux avaient été lavés, coiffés et légèrement parfumés. Une tiare en perle blanche ornait le haut de sa tête, faisant un magnifique contraste d'ombre et de lumière.

- Bon sang ne saurait mentir, Jeanne. Tu es une vraie Valois. S'exclama le duc quand il la vit

Il l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, au coin du feu.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai accueille ici. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que j'adorais ton père. Il t'adorait aussi. Il est donc logique que je te sorte de l'indigence. Mais sache que cela n'est pas complètement désintéressé. Toi et moi avons un but qui passe par un chemin commun. Tu veux avoir ta place à la cour, la place d'une marquise, d'une princesse. Je veux être plus proche de la couronne. Voir mon nom couvert de gloire, lié à celui des Bourbon. Aussi, ai-je un plan. Mais avant de te l'expliquer, je veux savoir jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour cela.

Les yeux de Jeanne brillaient et le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre lui donnait un air presque malfaisant.

- Le meurtre ne me fait pas peur et je sais que les larmes ne sont pas les seules armes d'une femme. Elle en a une bien plus puissante entre ses cuisses. Je n'ai pas peur de les utiliser toutes les deux.

Le duc eut un sourire satisfait.

- Avant de t'amener à la cour, tu dois avoir des liens et surtout, une éducation. Je ferai venir des professeurs pour faire de toi une vraie dame. Tu seras connue comme étant ma pupille et ma nièce, ce que l'on peut m'accorder vu que j'ai été le frère de lait de ton père. Tu seras connue sous le nom de Jeanne de Saint-Rémi.

Jeanne acquiesça.

- Pour obtenir titres et gloire, il faut passer par la case royale. On ne peut rien tirer de Louis XV. Il aime trop sa Barry et en plus, il n'est plus tout jeune. Non, il faut viser l'avenir, il faut viser le jeune dauphin Louis. Ta mission est très simple. Une fois à la cour, tu devras devenir l'amie de ce balourd myope. Sois douce et gentille avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle plus de son autrichienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que ton prénom sur la langue. Ensuite, tu le séduiras, tu le charmeras.

- Et je devrais faire en sorte qu'il me fasse un royal bâtard. Vu qu'il tient à être honorable, il reconnaîtra l'enfant et nous nous verrons titrés. Et si sa femme reste stérile, il aura vite fait son choix pour l'avenir de sa dynastie. Entre elle et son ventre plat et moi, pleine des courbes délicates de la grossesse, je deviendrais peut-être la nouvelle reine de France. Le nom de Germain n'en serait qu'encore plus lié qu'avec qu'un bâtard légitimé.

- Je vois que l'on se comprend à merveille.

L'homme prit deux verres qu'il remplit de vin. Il en tendit un à Jeanne et ensemble, ils trinquèrent à leur avenir plein de promesses.

**A Suivre**


	3. Rose, vin, intrigue et amour?

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Jeanne était prête à jouer, surtout avec son nouvel et puissant allié. Elle allait retrouver la place qui lui revenait de plein droit !

**Le Jeu des trônes **

**Chapitre 2 : Rose, vin, intrigue et... amour ?**

_Château des Germain, Paris, avril 1777_

- Vous avez fait de tels progrès, Jeanne ! En trois ans, vous avez tout appris !

Les compliments de ses tutrices ne la touchèrent même pas.

- J'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté. J'ai travaillé nuit et jour pour devenir une vraie dame. Pensa-t-elle

Le plan de son protecteur allait enfin pouvoir se mettre en place ! Elle pourrait enfin aller à Versailles ! Versailles ! Ce château plein d'or, de diamants et de soie, où une orgie de luxe avait lieu chaque jour pour les courtisans ! Et dire que trois ans auparavant, elle était toujours dans ce taudis misérable où l'on se marchait dessus, à traîner les rues, volant de temps à autre pour éviter d'être dégoûtée du même aliment qu'elle était contrainte d'avaler chaque jour, sous peine de faire un malaise hypoglycémique ! A accomplir des choses pour lesquelles elle n'était pas faite ! Bien sûr, de temps à autre, elle pensait à Rosalie, à sa mère, se demandant si elles allaient bien. Mais très vite, elle se ressaisissait.

- Elles sont les maîtresses de leur destin. Si elles sont encore dans cet endroit puant, c'est qu'elles le veulent.

Plus elle vivait en noble, plus elle se rendait compte à quel point sa vie de roturière lui avait été insupportable. Le monde nobiliaire était le monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter. Et aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, elle s'était sincèrement attachée au duc de Germain. Les deux se comprenaient bien. La jeune femme avait remarqué que, dès qu'il parlait de feu son ami Guillaume de Saint-Rémi, son visage s'adoucissait un peu. Il ne manquait jamais que de lui narrer la vie de son géniteur.

- Le duc est comme toi, Jeanne. La Vie l'a rendu amer et dur. Il veut se venger d'elle. Pensa-t-elle

La jeune femme lisait quand le noble entra dans la pièce, clairement excité par une bonne nouvelle.

Jeanne sentit alors une poussée d'adrénaline monter en elle. Versailles, Versailles, enfin !

_XXXXXX_

Jeanne avait opté pour une robe en velours rouge. Un rouge sang vif, qui mettait en valeur sa toison brune, relevée en un chignon simple, une tresse lui servant de couronne pour le dessus de son crâne. Le col de sa robe était carré et la bordure en était soulignée par une large bande de paillettes d'or. Il y en avait des rappels sur ses manches. A son cou, une rivière de rubis, avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage.

- Je veux faire royale, pas catin des rues de Paris.

Le palais était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves et elle dut se contrôler afin de ne pas tourner la tête dans tous les sens afin d'observer chaque recoin. Louis XVI était assis sur son trône, sa reine à ses côtés.

- Marie-Antoinette n'a pas volé sa réputation, elle est en effet très belle. Mais son air, ses couleurs pastels, elle me fait penser à Rosalie. Trop fraîche. Une enfant de l'été qui ne sait rien des froids de l'hiver. L'hiver vient, ma reine, préparez donc vos fourrures. Médita la jeune femme en observant sa souveraine.

Le duc de Germain lui offrit sa main. Elle posa la sienne dessus avec délicatesse et se laissa conduire près du couple royal. Jeanne plongea dans une profonde révérence, tête baissée.

- Voici donc votre nièce, Monsieur de Germain ? Demanda Marie-Antoinette

- Oui, Votre Majesté. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma charmante nièce, Jeanne de Saint-Rémi.

A ces mots, Jeanne se releva et son regard se planta dans celui du roi. Étrangement, Louis ne rompit pas le contact. Il l'observait et vu son air, il avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle.

- Bienvenue à la cour, Jeanne. Dit la reine avec gentillesse

- C'est un honneur que de vous être présentée, Votre Majesté. Répondit-elle avec un sourire

- Et vous aviez caché un tel joyau pendant trois ans ? Honte à vous, Monsieur de Germain ! Plaisanta soudainement Louis

- Votre Majesté est trop bonne. Répliqua Jeanne avec un léger rire

Les musiciens entamèrent alors l'air d'un menuet. Jeanne fut invitée à danser par Nicolas de la Motte, un des filleuls du duc de Germain. Elle aimait bien Nicolas, il la faisait rire, c'était une affection presque maternelle vu la bêtise de cet homme. Il savait que rien ne se passerait entre eux mais il s'estimait déjà heureux que de jouir de son amitié. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un confident et écouter, il savait le faire.

Depuis son siège, le duc de Germain remarqua que son roi semblait captivé par Jeanne et ne la quittait pas du regard. La reine l'avait également remarqué et dit gentiment à son époux :

- Elle est aussi gracieuse qu'élégante, elle danse divinement bien.

Sans pour autant cesser son étude, il acquiesça et baisa la main de sa femme. Pour la première fois, Marie-Antoinette prit peur. Elle se sentit en danger.

- Il est le roi. Il peut prendre des maîtresses. Toi, tu es la reine. Les maîtresses passent, la reine reste. Tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

A la fin de la danse, Jeanne faisait face au roi et malgré la distance, elle plongea alors dans une révérence si profonde que ses mains auraient pu toucher le sol. Quand elle se redressa, elle adressa un sourire plein de chaleur au jeune homme, qui se mit à applaudir avec entrain.

Seule Jeanne remarqua l'air satisfait de son protecteur.

Le lendemain, Louis XVI demandait par lettre à Jeanne de devenir une demoiselle de compagnie au service de la reine.

_XXXXXX_

- Mets-toi sur le chemin du roi, qu'il te remarque. Lui avait dit son protecteur avant qu'elle n'aille au château pour son premier jour

Marie-Antoinette exigeait de ses suivantes qu'elles portassent des robes couleur crème ou écru, ce que Jeanne détestait car elle avait l'impression que cela lui donnait un air de fantôme. La reine n'ayant rien dit au sujet des bijoux et du maquillage, elle se permit de compenser ce maque de couleur avec un rouge à lèvres vif, un peu de rouge sur les joues et n'hésitait pas à mettre des bijoux un peu plus voyants pour lui redonner de l'éclat. Elle se tenait dans la Galerie des Glaces. Le roi fut annoncé. Elle s'inclina aussitôt. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Mademoiselle de Saint-Rémi. La salua-t-il

- Votre Majesté.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

- L'uniforme des demoiselles d'honneur vous va à ravir.

- Merci, Votre Majesté.

Louis la voyait gênée.

- Qu'avez-vous ? S'enquit-il

- Votre Majesté me trouve extrêmement embarrassée. C'est mon premier jour au service de la reine et j'ignore où je dois me rendre ou à qui je dois me présenter.

- La reine n'a-t-elle pas fait parvenir un mot chez vous, écrit par Madame de Noailles, avec les détails ? S'étonna-t-il

- Je n'ai rien reçu. Le mot s'est peut-être perdu.

- Permettez-moi que de vous mener à la reine. Lui proposa-t-il alors en lui présentant sa main pour la guider

Jeanne le remercia chaleureusement et accepta. Le pauvre, il était si gentil, si aimable, qu'elle se sentit coupable que de lui avoir menti. Elle n'avait pas reçu le mot mais le duc ayant des connexions à la cour, il lui avait tout expliqué. Tout comme il lui avait appris que le roi passerait ce jour-là dans la Galerie des Glaces à dix heures précises.

- Dites-moi, Mademoiselle de Saint-Rémi ? Commença-t-il

- Votre Majesté peut m'appeler Jeanne si elle le désire. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Louis se surprit à lui sourire en retour.

- J'ai su que jadis, avant que votre oncle ne vous retrouve, vous aviez vécu de sombres moments.

- J'ai été dans l'indigence la plus totale, Majesté, vivant dans les taudis parisiens.

- Comment vit le peuple à Paris ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir aider mon bon peuple parisien, ainsi que tous les français, mais il y a tant à faire, et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'en sais si peu !

Un tel discours étonna Jeanne. Elle avait toujours cru que les rois étaient égoïstes et faibles. Il émanait de Louis XVI une sincérité étonnante.

- Le peuple souffre. Il subit la crise économique, il désire travailler mais se retrouve au chômage. Mais avant tout, il a faim. Certaines familles n'ont même pas de point s'acheter leur pain quotidien. Des mères restent affamées pendant des jours et des jours pour que leurs enfants puissent manger une tranche de pain. La vie est chère, et je crains que certains n'en profitent pour se remplir un peu plus les poches.

- De la spéculation ?! Grand Dieu ! Mon pauvre peuple ! J'avais des idées jadis, mais l'on m'a empêché...

- Votre Majesté doit faire ce qu'elle juge être le mieux et seule Votre Majesté doit avoir le dernier mot. Vous êtes le roi. Et votre volonté est sacrée.

Les mots de la jeune femme le frappèrent en plein cœur. Elle avait raison. Certes, il devait composer avec le Parlement, avec les nobles, les ministres, mais le roi, c'était lui. Jeanne ne l'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie et elle avait été la première à avoir été aussi sincère.

Le duo arriva aux appartements de Marie-Antoinette, laquelle sentit, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, comme une rage de les voir arriver ensemble. Jeanne ne lui avait rien fait et pourtant, elle souhaitait la voir partir.

- Comment remercier Votre Majesté ? Demanda la brune

- Vous l'avez déjà fait.

Il alla baiser la main de sa reine, mais avant de se retirer, il salua d'un signe de la tête sa compagne de route. Toute la journée durant, Marie-Antoinette ne put se débarrasser du sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait.

_XXXXXX_

Quelques jours plus tard, un vent de scandale soufflait sur Versailles. Le roi Louis XVI, malgré la ferme opposition de ses courtisans, avait validé la proposition de réformée de son ministre Turgot. Les nobles devaient désormais payer un impôt, calculé en fonction de leurs revenus. Le souverain avait aussi fait faire une étude sur les conditions de vie des français à Paris et le peu qu'il recevait était alarmant. Le jeune homme dut se rendre compte de l'évidence : Jeanne avait raison. Il y avait eu des spéculateurs, ce qui expliquait en partie la hausse des prix, et ce malgré son ordre que le prix du pain soit baissé. Les piaillements de ses ministres commençaient à l'énerver. Ils ne faisaient que s'agiter sans agir. Tous se disputaient sur la manière de punir les spéculateurs.

- Sortez. Dit-il

Les politiciens le regardèrent, parfaitement étonnés.

- Sortez, s'il vous plaît. Tous. Et que l'on m'amène Jeanne de Saint-Rémi.

L'ordre étonna tout le monde. Tout comme le ton employé. Poli, mais ferme. Déterminé. Clair. Fort. Ce qui était si contraire au roi. Ce fut Oscar qui fut chargée d'aller quérir la jeune brune et la colonelle s'en voulait, elle allait imposer une telle humiliation à sa reine !

Quand Oscar entra, Jeanne était en train de ranger les quelques broderies que sa souveraine avait avancé. Elle salua la reine.

- Votre Majesté, le roi m'envoie. Il désire s'entretenir en privé avec Mademoiselle de Saint-Rémi.

La femme soldat pouvait voir au fond des pupilles bleutées de Marie-Antoinette que ces mots lui faisaient mal. Elle était la reine de France et de Navarre mais son mari préférait la compagnie d'une noble de plus petite position, dont on ignorait tout de la mère, et qui descendait des Valois uniquement parce que son père était un descendant d'un bâtard du roi Henri II. Elle savait que Louis avait de l'amitié, de l'affection pour elle. Mais la manière dont il regardait Jeanne, c'était la manière dont elle regardait Fersen. Elle n'en voulait pas à Louis en particulier, il ne pouvait pas choisir de qui il tombait amoureux mais la situation lui paraissait si injuste ! Elle, obligée de réprimer ses sentiments au point d'en meurtrir son cœur, lui, pouvant s'afficher aux yeux de la cour.

- Fort bien. Jeanne, vous êtes libérée de votre travail, allez voir le roi. Je vous donne également congé pour la journée. Parvint-elle à dire

- Mille grâces, Votre Majesté. Répondit Jeanne en la saluant

Une fois arrivée, Oscar la quitta. Jeanne la remercia et entra dans la pièce. Louis était assis, la tête entre les mains, clairement déchiré entre les décisions qu'il devait prendre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur pour lui, pour ce jeune homme généreux qui voulait tant aider mais qui se sentait si impuissant.

- Fais attention, Jeanne. Ne te laisse pas berner par ta propre illusion. Tu n'es pas amoureuse du roi. Ta mission est de devenir son amie, puis sa maîtresse et la mère de son bâtard afin d'obtenir titres et rentes. Pensa-t-elle très fort

Pourtant, malgré cela, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un léger faible pour son souverain.

- Majesté ? Se risqua-t-elle en avançant

Il leva la tête et eut l'air alors soulagé d'un poids immense. Il quitta sa place et se dépêcha afin d'être face à elle et lui prit les mains.

- Vous aviez raison, Jeanne. La France, les parisiens, tous vivent dans la misère et des voleurs sévissent. Je dois punir les spéculateurs, mais comment, comment Jeanne ? Certains évoquent la prison, d'autres disent une amende, mais comparés à leurs crimes, cela semble si peu ! Le peuple ne sentira aucunement la Justice...

- Votre Majesté doit pardonner l'horreur de mes propos mais...

- Mais ?

- Jadis, quand un homme volait, on lui tranchait la main avec laquelle il avait volé. Ces hommes ont volé le grain, le labeur des français. Votre grain, Majesté. L'Etat, c'est vous.

Face à cette phrase de son célèbre ancêtre, Louis ne put cacher un sourire. Mais le châtiment corporel ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait su comment avait été puni l'homme qui avait essayé de poignardé son grand-père. Cela avait été macabre, horrible, et les penseurs avaient été outrés.

- Cela peut être fait de manière propre, et l'on pourrait soigner les condamnés ensuite afin de leur éviter une infection. Une punition doit être à la hauteur du crime.

- Jeanne, pensez-vous que... Si j'en punissais un ou deux pour la forme... et que...

- Vous pourriez en punir un ou deux pour la forme et offrir aux autres spéculateurs votre pardon s'ils restituent ce qu'ils ont pris et baissent leurs prix, avec la promesse devant vous, notée par un greffier et signée, de ne plus jamais recommencer, sous peine de se voir mutilé. Ainsi, vous montreriez votre fermeté sans pour autant vous montrer insensible ou sourd à un possible compromis.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, chère Jeanne ! Je vous connais depuis peu, pourtant, je ne saurais me passer de vous.

Le 24 avril 1777, sur la place Louis XV à Paris, deux des plus grands spéculateurs parisiens eurent une de leurs mains tranchée, par ordre de Louis XVI. Dans son éternel soucis de paraître juste, il décida néanmoins que la main coupée ne serait pas celle avec laquelle ils écrivaient et que les deux condamnés se verraient soignés afin d'éviter la gangrène. Il voulait les punir, pas ruiner leurs vies. Il fit également savoir qu'il ne souhaitait qu'aucune représailles ne soit commise contre eux, ils avaient payé pour leur crime et c'était assez. Des centaines de spéculateurs défilèrent à Versailles pour demander pardon au roi, jurer qu'ils ne se laisseraient plus jamais tenter par un tel appât. Vers la moitié du mois de mai, le prix du pain avait commencé à baisser.

A la cour, les courtisans savaient que s'ils voulaient des faveurs royales, le plus rapide était désormais de passer par Jeanne, qui avait l'oreille et la confiance du roi, pour une raison qui leur échappait. Le duc de Germain n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de sa protégée et s'il lui fallait payer des impôts, face à un tel résultat, cela lui paraissait dérisoire. Pour lui, il était très clair que le roi était épris de Jeanne.

La phase finale du plan pouvait commencer.

_XXXXXX_

D'habitude, Marie-Antoinette adorait l'été, à cause des longues journées claires, des robes un peu plus légères. L'été 1777 était l'un des pires qu'elle ait vécu. Elle était envahie de lettres de sa mère qui la sermonnait, la mettait en garde.

_« Tant que vous n'aurez pas produit un héritier, votre position reste faible à la cour. Mais une fois un fils enfanté, le roi se détournera de cette Jeanne. »_

_« C'est de vous que le roi devrait tirer ses conseils, non de Mademoiselle de Saint-Rémi. »_

L'impératrice ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. Elle savait que le roi pouvait annuler leur mariage, d'autant plus facilement qu'il n'avait pas été consommé. Mais Louis semblait de plus en plus apprécier la compagnie de Jeanne à la sienne, et elle ne savait pas comment y remédier. Cette femme l'avait séduit, chose qu'elle, son épouse, avait été incapable de faire. Certes, il l'appréciait mais chacune de ses tentatives de flirt avaient échoué.

- Comme dirait Mère, elle sait comment le manipuler. Mais moi, je ne suis pas de ce genre.

Fersen lui manquait plus que jamais. Elle se sentait de plus en plus seule dans ce palais. Et le fait d'entendre Louis, dehors, rire aux éclats avec Jeanne accentuait sa solitude.

Louis marchait le long des canaux avec Jeanne. Elle portait une ravissante robe vert pastel avec des broderies florales bleues sur le devant. Depuis son arrivée à la cour, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une amie, une qui le comprenait si bien que cela en était presque affolant. Sa connaissance de la condition roturière l'avait énormément aidé. Elle l'avait aidé en tout point, sur le plan politique comme personnel. Il appréciait de plus en plus d'être roi. Mais peu à peu, il sentait que cette belle amitié avait évolué pour lui. Un soir, alors qu'il tentait une énième fois de faire l'amour à sa femme, l'espace d'un instant, il se mit à rêver que c'était Jeanne sous ses doigts. Le visage de Marie-Antoinette s'était allongé, ses yeux avaient changé de forme et de couleur, elle avait bruni, son corps encore enfant était devenu plus femme. La douleur habituelle qu'il ressentait l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Mais il comprit que même sans cela, il n'aurait pas pu. Elle n'était pas la femme qu'il désirait. Observant l'horizon, mentalement, il soupira. Tout lui semblait tellement plus simple avec Jeanne, tellement plus naturel !

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, Votre Majesté ?

La voix de Jeanne le tira de sa rêverie. Il demanda à sa suite de les laisser seuls, ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher ensemble.

- J'ai un problème épineux à résoudre... Un héritier à la couronne...

- On touche au but ! Pensa Jeanne

Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- J'ai beau... Essayer d'honorer la reine... Quelque chose me bloque. Les médecins m'ont parlé d'une intervention mais j'avoue qu'elle me fait peur...

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de plus de renseignements. La cour grouillait de rumeurs selon laquelle le roi hésiterait à se faire opérer du phimosis qui était un barrage entre lui et la naissance d'un dauphin.

- J'ai pris la décision que de me faire opérer mais... Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas ? Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à la reine... Ni l'humilier une fois de plus avec un essai infructueux.

La couche royale, enfin ! Cela faisait trois ans que Jeanne attendait cela, trois ans qu'elle se réservait pour Louis, qu'elle prenait des potions de fertilité au goût infect. Tout cela allait enfin se concrétiser !

- Votre Majesté...

- Oui Jeanne ?

- Si Votre Majesté est déterminée à subir cette intervention... Si vous êtes désireux de... Constater un progrès dans cette affaire... Oh, comment le dire sans paraître immonde ?

- Vous ne le serez jamais, chère Jeanne ! Lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains

La jeune femme fut ravie de voir que son jeu d'actrice était convainquant. Enfin son jeu... Plus elle côtoyait Louis, plus ses réponses lui venaient naturellement, sans calculs, sans arrières-pensées...

- Si Votre Majesté désire essayer... De voir si il y a eu une amélioration de sa... Condition... Je serai heureuse que de vous y aider.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement. Malgré son air gêné et ses joues rougissantes, il sentait sa sincérité.

- En êtes-vous certaine, Jeanne ? Vous savez ce que cela implique... Vous deviendriez... Ma maîtresse, aux yeux de tous... Un bien lourd fardeau.

- Que je suis prête à porter pour vous, Majesté.

Emu, il lui baisa la main.

Une semaine plus tard, il se faisait opérer. Un mois plus tard, Jeanne était nue, à ses côtés, dans la couche royale du Petit Trianon. Et en octobre 1777, elle lui apporta une nouvelle qui le combla de joie autant qu'elle lui fit peur :

Jeanne de Saint-Rémi portait en elle un Bourbon.

**A Suivre**


End file.
